We will continue with our efforts towards the total synthesis of chorismic acid. Work is already in progress to extend a newly completed total synthesis of shikimic acid to the preparation of 3-dehydroshikimate and 3-phosphoshikimic acid, two members of the main biosynthetic pathway which have never been made. The synthesis of the antibiotics anticapsin and bacilysin will also be pursued.